Vice President
The Senior Vice President of Sales, more commonly called the Vice President or V.P., is a Cog boss, and the boss of all the Sellbots. He resides atop the Sellbot Towers in Sellbot Headquarters and can be infiltrated by Toons. The only role, based on observations, that the V.P. possesses is promoting Cogs although, based on the definition of a V.P. of marketing, he also is responsible for managing sales for his corporation. Defeating him in a long boss battle rewards Toons with a promotion on their Sellbot Cog Disguise, and two identical cards for SOS Toons. Appearance The V.P. is a large Cog with a checkered suit of the traditional magenta Sellbot color. He occupies 3x3 squares of space on the battlefield. He has a large set of teeth along with binocular eyes. His body is set upon a large rotating gear, and moves by a large metal track underneath him. He has one face, with several lightbulbs attached to the top of his head, and a small carriage underneath him that can open from the front and the back to reveal regular Cogs and Skelecogs inside. When damaged, the V.P.'s head lights become increasingly damaged, and one of his eyes becomes blacked out. This makes him more vulnerable, and easier to push around the map. Battle The V.P. battle is split into three consecutive battle rounds: a battle round with Sellbots ranging from levels 1-12, another round with Skelecogs consisting of levels 8-12, and the final round where you face the Vice President himself using Whole Cream Pies. First Round The V.P. foils your plans and realizes the elevator party is full of Toons (courtesy of the SOS Toon trapped in the cage). He splits the battle into two groups of four, and calls forth Cogs from his undercarriage ranging from all levels. The battle style is very basic and most Cogs here are rather low on the corporate ladder. This round includes Sellbots found in Daisy Gardens, and other Cogs. However, the leading Cog for both parties is always a Level 12 Mr. Hollywood. Second Round Similar to the first round; the V.P. calls forth groups of Skelecogs ranging from levels 8 to 12. This round is made harder for two reasons: first, the higher average level of Cogs, and second, the V.P. himself interfering with the battle. He can do so in the following ways: * Throw Crate/Barrel: The V.P. will hold some crates and barrels in his hand the round before, and red danger indicators will appear on several squares. Toons or Cogs hit by these obstacles take 5 damage to either Laff or health respectively. * Gear Throw: A low damaging attack, but very disruptive. A yellow warning sign will appear over two Toons' heads. The Toons will have to break direct line of sight next turn, or get hit by gears for 3 damage. This will cause Toons to lose their Action turn, but not their movement turn. Third Round The V.P. gets enraged and takes you on himself. However, unlike in Toontown Online, the Sellbot Towers are now sealed off, and the V.P. cannot fall over a ledge. In addition, 2 Oil Sprockets appear, covering the battlefield with oil. The oil patches are removed if the V.P. moves over them. Toons will receive an unlimited supply of Whole Cream Pies for a short time, and have to use the following strategy to defeat him: * Step 1 (Optional): Stun the V.P. by throwing a pie into his rear undercarriage. * Step 2: Two craners have to predict exactly where the V.P.'s arms are, and pin them down with cranes. * Step 3: While this is done, the V.P.'s front undercarriage will be exposed. Toons have to pelt the front undercarriage with 5 pies to jam it up. Repeat this process 3 times, and the V.P. goes down. However, with each phase, the V.P. gains new attacks. By the third phase, the V.P. leaks oil when moving, and randomly splashes 1 or 2 oil puddles around for each square it moves. Two additional Oil Sprockets appear on the third phase. Vice President's Attacks The V.P. choreographs most of its attacks in the third round. The following is a list of his attacks and their respective choreographs: Strategy The V.P. is one of the most mobile Cog Bosses, and can be quite tough to defeat without proper teamwork as it constantly darts around the battlefield. Without noticing the V.P.'s cues, newer Toons can also be prone to taking heavy damage. However, with proper teamwork, the V.P. can be defeated in a relatively short amount of time. Toon Roles Craner A crucial role for the battle, two craners will be operating the cranes from the sides of the battle. Cranes only move once the V.P. has finished its action for that turn, and latches onto the V.P.'s arms only. However, once latched on to, the V.P. cannot charge, and its movement range is reduced from 2 to 1 square. When both craners latch onto both of the V.P.'s arms, it is immobilized and can take damage from the front undercarriage. The craner must guess the exact square where the V.P.'s arm will be, and throw the crane out there. This job is made easier if the V.P. is stunned for that turn, and the V.P. stops moving altogether. Stunner One of the more difficult roles, a stunner must circle around the already-mobile V.P. and throw a pie into its rear undercarriage, which is always open. If unlucky, the stunner may also be hit by a flying gear after moving into place, or by the V.P. itself, taking heavy damage. If successful in stunning the V.P., the V.P. stops attacking and is immobilized for one turn, making a Craner's job significantly easier. Attacker / Healer The remaining Toons become attackers or healers. Their job scope can include: * Throwing Cream Pies at other Toons to recover 2 Laff per pie thrown; * Throwing Cream Pies at an Oil Sprocket to disable it for 1 turn; * Throwing Cream Pies at the exposed front undercarriage of the V.P. to damage it; * Throwing Cream Pies at a non-exposed V.P. to draw its attention away from other Toons (aggro). Dialogue Intro * You are hereby promoted to full-fledged Sellbots. Congratulations! Go! And make that sale! * Welcome, new Cogs! You are hereby promoted to full-fledged Sellbots. Congratu- * Huh? Toons! In disguise?! This is unacceptable - Sellbots, attack!! Battle: Final Stage Intro * Very well then. Time to take matters into my own hands. ** Shopkeeper: Alright Toons, time to knock him off the Tower- * V.P.: I learn from my mistakes, Toon. You're not getting me the same way this time. Seal the Tower Doors! ** Shopkeeper: Drat! He's going to be a lot tougher to defeat this time! ** Shopkeeper: Quick, head to the Cranes! If we can grab hold of his arms, he might expose his underbelly! ** (First time one arm is captured by Crane): Good job! Now get hold of the other one before he breaks free! ** (First time both arms are captured by Cranes): His underbelly is open! Now get those pies and give him a pelting he won't forget! Mid-battle Taunts * Attacking me only gives you diminishing returns! * Defeating you will only improve my KPIs! * ENOUGH! * I'm no wack, but you're raising my WACC! * Looks like it's time for you to - oil up! * My value proposition to you: putting you out of your misery! * No, no! Whatever happened to customer loyalty?! * Now you're making me mad! * The only thing going down in flames here is you! * This toxic work environment is all your fault! * Time to gear you up for work! * We could have been business partners, Toon! * You're economically inefficient! * You're not putting a dent in my sales, Toon! Challenge Ticket Using a Challenge Ticket on the V.P. greatly increases the difficulty of the entire fight, and makes the V.P. deal significantly more damage on the final phase. The V.P. also snaps out of the crane cables when sustaining 4 hits to the front carriage, and requires another turn of craning and 4 hits before it moves to the next phase of the final battle. * First Round Cog Levels increased from levels 1 to 12, to levels 10 to 16. ** Some Cogs spawn with Cog Modifiers * Second Round Cogs spawn v2.0s from levels 12 to 16. ** Some Cogs spawn with Cog Modifiers * Third Round ** V.P. front carriage now requires 8 hits to move to next phase. ** V.P. frees himself from cranes every 4 hits. ** V.P. Charge deals 25 damage. ** V.P. Jump deals 30 damage. ** V.P. Breathe Fire deals 30 damage, and has a purple flame. ** V.P. Throw Gear affects 4 Toons at once, dealing 12 damage. ** V.P. Throw Crate affects 7 Squares at once, dealing 18 damage. ** V.P. uses Fling from Phase One. ** V.P. uses Fling on target Toons, dealing 12 damage to both. ** Final phase now has 2 respawning Flame Sprockets. * Rewards 3 SOS Toons of at least 4★ and above * Rewards 3 Challenge Tokens on completion Category:Sellbots Category:Bosses Category:Cogs Category:Special Cogs Category:Sellbot Headquarters Category:Promotions